


Lie To Me Baby

by sexydarkangel



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Artist Steve, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Loki, BAMF Thor, Evil Loki, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Protective Hulk, Protective Natasha, Science Boyfriends, Sexual Tension, Smart Thor, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Tony Feels, seductive loki, supportive warriors three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor goes after his beloved loki who escaped his Isolation cell. Now Thor with help of his chosen companions and the Avengers must travel all throughout Midgard hunting him, while simultaneosly discovering Loki might not be the worst threat Earth can face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me Baby

It wasnt like Thor enjoyed seeing his only brother punished, no in fact every slash with the whip Loki experienced was like a direct stab to Thor's heart. He forced himself to look to not turn away and let the burning lump in his throat take seige. Thor's mother a proud Queen was also determined to watch only unlike Thor let her anguish show, tears freely cascaded down her cheeks. The look in her eyes spoke exactly what she thought of Loki's punishment

> _this isn't right thats my son a prince_

her voice seemed to scream out without actually speaking. Thor whole heartedly agreed with the unspoken voice no matter what crime Loki has commmited he is a prince not a common criminal to give a public whipping to. When Thor first brought Loki in front of Odin he did not expect this.

> _they made their way down the palace hallways the air around the not brothers was tense. Thor's disapointment was obvious to anyone with eyes, Loki however could not care less he glared with ungaureded hatred to the people who stared. When entering the throne room all was quiet no one dared speak out their thooughts on the traitor. Loki eyed Odin who sat on his throne Gungnir in his grasp._
> 
> _Thor kneeled before his father's throne "father I bring home Asgard's lost prince." Odin said nothing starng intently at Loki. The air was growing heavy, Suffocating even._
> 
> _"Loki Odinson you have commited great crimes in your time away from home, Killing numerous midgardians and helping in an attempt of envading a realm under My protection. You may have jeopardized any alliance we could of had with the mortals. your punishment will be cruel but fair I sentence you to fifty lashes from the fire whip and then you will serve two hundred years in isolation."_

The sentence was given without a word from Loki, Odin had not wanted the silvertongue to worm his way out of what he deserved. The whipping was to cover up Odin's foolish mercy anyone else who did what Loki had done would be sentenced to death. Odin had not the heart to see his boy gone _better then to humilate him?_ The Allfather didn't mind playing bad guy if it kept Loki here with a purpose,

They all watch slash after slash be made on Loki's back the tip of the flaming rod would slice gashes into his skin only to boil at the edges from the flames. Loki would not cry, Scream in agony he would but tears would never grace the Jotun's face. People of the court watched in mix horror where the mortals really _worth_ this punishment, Did prince Loki do such a _bad_ thing. Some thoughts were more malice hateful some believed Loki deserved this and more. The jotun should be taught his place, how dare he challenge our golden prince was whispered as the whipping continued.

On the thirty fourth slash Loki finally gave in to the numbing darkness of unconsciousness. Thor was by his side quickly to untie his bound hands "take him to the healers when awakened he will be taken to his cell." Odin waved his hands in dimiss Thor swept his brother up in his arms mindful of his lacerations he left without a single word or look to his father. The healers were waiting and ready when he made his way into the healing chambers. They took Loki into there capable hands and shoved Thor out with a quick command of seeing him tomorrow,

He trudged into his own sleeping chamber and collapsed on his bed, and then in the security of knowing he was aone Thor wept. For him for Loki and for his family he knew wasn't going to be okay again.


End file.
